I'm coming home
by Cynner
Summary: Just a one shot, give it a go!


As the season is almost coming to a close and every ones in danger, I thought about how Bonnie must be feeling and about possibly dying. I hope she doesn't but I can't help but feel she might. Also, I hope in the show she'll prove to everybody, especially Damon, that she is strong and not incompetent.

Inspiration: Skylar Grey-I'm coming home (Arion Dubstep remix) check it out on YouTube.

The song fit for Bonnie in my opinion.

I'm coming home

_**Tell the world, I'm coming home.**_

_**Let the rain, wash away, all the pain of yesterday.**_

_**I know my kingdom awaits, and they're forgiving my mistakes.**_

_**I'm coming home,I'm coming home, tell the world I'm coming...**_

_You know, dying for my best friend doesn't sound so bad anymore. I want to protect her and that's what I'm going to do, even it kills me. _

That's all Bonnie could think right now, pretending to listen to Stefan about Klaus. Everyone was here at the boarding house. Tyler came back and learned a few new tricks. Caroline hasn't been able to stop smiling. Jeremy sits next to Elena and can't stop making moon eyes at the young witch. Bonnie smiles and then looks away, unaware of Damon's heated gaze.

"Since Bonnie is the only one who can take on Klaus, we're gonna have to act as back up." Stefan explained to the supernatural gang. "We need to cover her and oh Bonnie when is Lucy getting here?"

Bonnie lifted her head and smiled, "She'll be here in two days." Stefan could see the she was tired and he just nodded and motioned her to sit down.

Bonnie smiled gratefully and sat down with Caroline. She rested her head on her shoulder and Caroline leaned her head down to touch hers.

"Stefan, I think everyone is tired maybe we can talk about this tomorrow?" Caroline said before Stefan began again.

Elena looked at Stefan with sleepy eyes and he nodded. "Yeah we can talk about this tomorrow."

Jeremy offered to give Bonnie a ride home but she declined and stated that she had her car. He looked disappointed and left.

Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie hugged Elena goodbye and went their separate ways home.

Rain started to pour and Bonnie pulled up to her drive way, but she didn't feel like going inside her house. She put the car in reverse and pulled out her drive way, heading for a familiar route.

Arriving at her destination, she parked her car and walked over to a set of tall gates. Not caring about getting wet in the rain. She opened the gates and respectively walked through the cemetery, careful not to disturb the headstones.

She passed by the graves of mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, and others. Seeing the beautiful marble headstone, she whispered a small incantation and white roses appeared in her right hand.

She walked over to the grave and placed the roses on top.

"Hi Grams." she whispered. Tears already overflowing her eyes. "I'm sorry I haven't come visit you, I've been pretty busy" She apologized, "But I'm sure you already knew that."

Bonnie swallowed back the sob threatening to come out and took a sharp intake of breath.

"You know, I'm in a little over my head here." She began, "I found the location where the witches were massacred and I know how to challenge them to kill Klaus, I mean it's a good thing, I know...but.."

She closed her eyes and tears cam pouring down. "I'm going to die", Bonnie held her composure and urged herself not to breakdown, not here, not now. She needed to be strong.

"It's okay, you know. Dying for Elena. Everyone wants to keep her safe and I'm the only one who can kill him."

Bonnie bowed her head. "I'm going to do it Grams, I'm not scared, I'm just-" Bonnie choked back another sob and shivered. "I'm just scared about all the things I'm gonna miss."

"Dad, he's going to be alone, the family I could have had, Elena, Matt, Tyler..." Bonnie's voice started to break with the name of the bubbly blonde. "and Caroline."

"Caroline, I'm just scared that I won't be able to see her again." Bonnie and Caroline have always had a close relationship. They never meant to leave Elena out but the witch and the vampire are soul sisters.

"Grams, I can hear them. The voices. I've been hearing them for awhile now but, I can hear them more clearly now." Bonnie rubbed her collarbone and sighed. "I know now, that that's what you heard before dying. I read it in the grimoire. They're the voices of the dearly departed, they called you..."

Bonnie lifted her head and nodded. "They were you calling home." Bonnie smiled despite her tears, "And now they're calling me, they're calling me home. And I'm not scared."

Bonnie wiped her eyes and bowed before the grave, a sign of respect for witches and dead witches.

"So tell the world, I'm coming home Grams, tell Emily."

Bonnie backed away from the grave and with one last look, she walked back to the gates where her car was, wet clothes clinging to her petite body and drove away.

Damon walked out from behind the Shadows and started at the headstone. He didn't stop himself from letting tears escape from his own eyes. He bowed as well and walked back silently not caring that the rain was raining down even harder, toward the boarding house, with a heavy heart and Bonnie's words, still ringing in his ears.

"_So tell the world, I'm coming home Grams, tell Emily"_

_I'm coming home..._


End file.
